Stepping Up
by Kristix
Summary: This story is about Sakura kicking ass with a side of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note:** _Alright, well, this little story is about Sakura and her dealing with the fact that Sasuke's left and she basically has nothing. She gets mad at herself that she wasn't strong enough to do anything. She eventually comes up with her decision, and goes for it. She meets someone on the way (Not part of Naruto at all-Just a made-up character I made for Sakura). This isn't really a SasuSaku thing, but eh, if you wanna read it, go ahead. I mean, it'll show up eventually, but... *Won't say anything*. I was bored and thought I should just write something about Sakura since she's not really on a lot. There'll be humor.(: So enjoy, and let me know if it's any good. If you think so, I'll keep it going._

_Edit (04/13/13): Hey guys, just so you know, I'm editing and fixing all the chapters for Stepping Up. I feel they could have been written better and just ugh, the way I wrote it back then just seems like, 'wow I wrote that? Seriously?' So, yeah. I'm not changing anything, I'm fixing, adding more detail where it should have been, stuff like that. In short, it'll be better written. lol. _

'...'= Thoughts.

( )= Anything to make things clearer; descriptions, etc.

**Stepping Up**

A few days passed since Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village to train with Orichimaru to get revenge. She didn't approve of it at all, yet she could understand why he wanted to leave. He obviously couldn't get any stronger by being _here_. She laid in bed, looking at her team's group picture on her night stand. She stared for a moment. Her eyes slowly made their way to Sasuke's scratched headband. She sighed, 'I'm not strong enough to bring Sasuke back. I'd fail miserably,' she thought, 'Maybe I should leave the village, too.' She shook her head no, 'I'll only make things worse for Naruto.'

She thought about it for a long time. It was already going to be 1:00AM. She began to reminisce about the memories of team 7. She smiled for a few moments. She then thought about how awful Sasuke treated her. She thought about all the times he was so mean to her, especially when he called her weak, weaker than Naruto to be specific. She bit her lip, 'Asshole…' Tears began to form around her pale face. She then started to think about how stupid she is for even falling for him. She poured her whole heart out to Sasuke, and he simply knocked her out in return. Sakura was so angry at herself for being weak that she screamed into her pillow, swearing. She then came down to her conclusion.

She decided to join the Akatsuki.

True, they're not exactly the good guys, but she thought if she were to get stronger, she must be with them. She was thinking of merely using them. The Akatsuki were obviously stronger than Orichimaru, so she would have an advantage over Sasuke when she'd get the chance to confront him. She walked over to her mirror, and looked at her outfit. She frowned, 'I need a makeover.' She went into her closet and saw that it was filled with the same clothes. She groaned and searched for something different. When she found a big box at the very corner of it, she pulled it out and opened it. She found a long black jacket that lead to be above her knees with zippers on the sleeves (To either make it long-sleeved, mid-sleeved, or short-sleeved.) and a dark purple outfit that seemed similar to Sasuke's black outfit, only there were no sleeves. Sakura smiled, and put on her new clothes.

She then stood in front of the mirror, hands on hips, and smirked, 'Perfect.'

She then packed a backpack and weapons, and was about to jump out her bedroom window when she saw Sasuke's headband. She stared at it and stepped down from her windowsill and took Sasuke's headband, tying it tightly around her waist. She left her headband in its place.

'I'm really leaving, huh...' Sakura jumped from her window, not bothering to attempt to tell anyone about her leave. She left her house and stealthily made her way to Konoha's Gate. She's really going to go through with this. She probably wouldn't be able to come back for a long time, she knew that, but she also knew that she needed to become stronger. Not just because of Sasuke, but to better herself for what is to come. She knows that the future holds many things; she's merely preparing herself.

She started to slowly walk out when suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you going, Sakura?"

It was Naruto. Sakura turned around and saw that it was Naruto half naked in his pajama bottoms. Sakura locked eyes with Naruto and turned back around, heading out.

Naruto realized what was going on, "Wait, Sakura! Don't go. Leave it to me to bring Sasuke back. I know I failed the first time, but I'll keep trying, I promise!"

Sakura stopped, and sighed heavily, "Who said I was getting Sasuke? I'm leaving because I want to." She lied. Sakura found it so hard to lie to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura with saddening eyes, filled with pain and fear, "Sakura, don't leave me, too." Tears began to fall.

Sakura looked away, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have, too. But, here, keep this." She threw to him what seemed to be a small photo album. Naruto caught it, and happened to fall on a photo of Sasuke and Sakura, laughing at him choking on his ramen. Naruto smiled and looked up to see Sakura, but she was already gone. Naruto closed his eyes, crying. After a while of just standing there, half naked, he looked at the photo while sniffling. He then made a promise to himself.

"I promise to bring Sasuke and Sakura back, even if it kills me." He whispered. He looked up into the starlit sky, and began to make his way home.

* * *

Sakura was jumping from branch to branch, thinking of places where the Akatsuki would plant their base. She already looked through the Akatsuki's files that she found in Hokage's office. With an organization like theirs, there has to be more than one base. As you all know, Sakura is extremely bright. She tried to think of ways to contact Akatsuki. She mostly thought about what they're after. World domination obviously, but what were they after to achieve their goal? Certainly there was something that could bring them closer.

She traveled quickly, not taking any rest. She can't afford to waste this precious time. She needs to find the Akatsuki quickly if anyone from the village is ordered to bring her back.

After several hours on the field, she heard a noise. She jumped up in the trees, holding her breath. 'Calm down, Sakura.'

After a long pause, the noises became a little louder. Closer. She stopped and leaned her back against the tree, kunai in hand. She listened carefully to figure out where the noise was coming from. She waited, yet she couldn't get anything. She sighed, thinking it was just the wind or her being paranoid, but it turned out it wasn't. Immediately after she let her guard down, a wolf that was unbelievably huge jumped out and lunged itself at her. She gasped and dodged in time.

"What on Earth-" She breathed.

When she landed, she got a good look at her attacker. A white wolf with pale gray eyes was now staring at her. She was practically hypnotized by its exotic appearance. She put away her kunai, giving the wolf a hint that she wasn't going to attack.

The wolf growled, baring its teeth, "Why did you attack me?" Sakura asked, forgetting it was a wolf. She wondered why it would attack, until she remembered the slab of meat she packed for food. She slapped her forehead, '_Of course!_'

While she reached for her backpack, the wolf took that chance to lunge itself at her again. This time she put her arm up to defend herself. The wolf bsunk its teeth deep into her left arm, digging its teeth deeper and deeper into her arm. She cried out in pain and closed her eyes, 'He's scared, nothing else.' She thought fighting back the pain. She started to talk to the wolf again, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only trying to feed you," She pulled out the meat and showed it to the wolf. The wolf saw it, and stopped biting so hard. He looked at the slab of meat, then back at Sakura.

The wolf released Sakura's arm and began licking it, cleaning her wound. When he was finished, he took a step back and put his head down. Sakura was amazed by all this. Not only did he understand what she was doing, but he basically apologized. She stared in amazement, until realizing he was hungry. She gave him the slab of meat. He took it from her gently and began biting the hell out of it. Sakura pulled out her kit and tended to her arm. The wolf watched her while she was wrapping the bandage around her arm. The wolf finished about the same time Sakura finished with her arm.

"...I thank you. Your kind are not so generous as to hand over a good piece of fresh meat. I apologize for my previous action. My encounters with your kind weren't exactly _pleasant_." He yawned. The night was deep.

Sakura cradled her wound, speechless. She eyed the wolf, "You just spoke...?" The wolf nodded. Sakura took a deep breathe, "No way, a talking wolf! I must be going crazy. And you're huge! HUGE. You're like, what, ten feet tall!?"

Sakura went on, pointing at the wolf. The wolf yawned, "Yes, yes, I'm brilliant, I know. Now please, can we get to introducing ourselves? My name is Shiroryu, but you may call me Ryu." He licked his paw, awaiting Sakura's reply.

"My name is Sakura Haruno..." She stared at Ryu, noticing how exotic his appearance was. His fur was thick and silver, shining radiantly in the moonlight that shown through the branches of the many trees surrounding them. Ryu bowed his head, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I dare say, your name suits you perfectly. You're hair is as pink as a true sakura blossom as it first blooms. Beauiful indeed, yes."

The wolf walked over to Sakura, "Now, may I inquire as to why you are out and alone in such a dangerous place? You could be easily overthrown by your kind if you're not careful." Ryu planted himself beside her, laying down so he can face her directly. Sakura blinked, still not used to Ryu in general. She thought it completely out of place. 'Are there wolves like Ryu here? I heard stories, myths, legends, but this is just unbelievable...'

"I... I am on my own. I left my village to seek strength from my enemies to prove I have the strength to overcome certain obstacles. That's the whole story in short. You'll have to wait for the full story another time." Sakura sighed, not wanting to talk about the situation. She just didn't want to have to think about Sasuke, but that's all she can think about. '_Does he miss me? Does he even want to come back home? Will he ever come back? Would he ever be the same.._?'

Ryu pondered over her answer for a few minutes before replying, "I see. I am also on my own for the same purpose, but a different situation of course. I know you are probably curious about me, but I will only say this: _T__hose who know the stories and doubt them are fools, for stories were once truths_."

Sakura nodded, understanding completey. 'So, I was right... Well, isn't that awesome.'

They sat in silence for what seemed forever until Ryu broke the silence.

"Sakura, I was thinking... I am well aware that we are strangers to one another, but I can't help but come to this conclusion: perhaps we should accompany one another on our journey? I know the request is odd and sudden, but I have a feeling. Would you mind?"

Sakura thought about this carefully. Is it wise to take up this sudden offer? She's not exactly strong yet, and she knows she won't be able to hold her ground if a fight were to happen during the search. Maybe Ryu might be some help. It seems like it'd be smart to not go on alone. Maybe he would like to help her find the Akatsuki. After all, he did say their goals are the same.

"I... I accept your offer. If you're going to travel with me, and if what you say is true, than you might as well become stronger with the help of the Akatsuki. They're extremely skilled ninja. Literally. They're the enemy but it seems like the only thing I can come up with. I know I won't get stronger if I stay at home. No one believes in me. They just think I'm a burden. I don't want to be that burden. I want to be able to hold my ground and I think the Akatsuki can help. Do you want to take this route with me?"

Ryu nodded, "I've heard of them not too long ago. Seems like they're causing...much. But if you believe they can help, then I will allow myself to trust you. If you are to travel with me, then I ask you to please not take my trust for granted. This is a big risk, especially for my own kind. That's all I ask: do not betray my trust."

Sakura nodded, "I understand."

After awhile of talking, they eventually stopped and looked for a place to sleep. It was late, and they were both tired from the days events and from no sleep. They can't go on without rest. Traveling with no energy is just asking for a death sentence. They came eventually across a wide tall tree and took rest there.

A lot had already happened in one day. Sakura is starting to think the unexpected will happen from this day forward, yet she wasn't exactly worried about it. She's ready for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers Note:** Alright, here is the second chapter. R&R, please. Oh, and I drew what Ryu would look like if he were in Naruto. It's on DeviantArt. Message me if you would like the link. Enjoy.~

'...'= Thoughts.

( )= Anything to make things clearer; descriptions, etc.

**Chapter 2**

Ryu woke up first. He yawned and scanned his surroundings. He saw that Sakura ended up cuddled against his warm fur. He then looked up at the sky to see if he could figure out the time. He guessed it was about late morning. He licked Sakura's face to bring her awake. She yawned and gently pushed his nose away.

"Hmm," Sakura groaned, trying to stand up in her drowsiness. Ryu stood nearby just in case, "I'm okay," She yawned again, "I'm awake." She stretched and said good morning to Ryu. He did the same.

"Now tell me about this organization that we're searching for." Ryu seemed really determined.

Sakura sighed, "They're the bad guys. I'm not joining them because I turned twisted. I'm joining to get stronger. I'm just going to use them." Ryu's eyes widened in interest.

"Do you realize that if the Akatsuki are what you and everyone says they are, we could be eliminated? It's risky, but for you to go through this, it seems this is very important to you for you to go to the enemy for guidance."

Ryu stood up on all fours, looking at her straight in the eye. Sakura isn't really used to major eye contact, so she looked away slightly blushing, "I realize that, but I have to start taking chances. I need to do this."

Ryu comes up behind her, putting his nose between Sakura's legs, thus making her lean on his head to slide her to his back. Sakura blushed realizing he wasn't going to do you know what.

Sakura then realized how she could possibly meet the Akatsuki, "Ryu, have you seen men in a long black cloak with red clouds on them while you've been here?" Ryu didn't answer for a long moment. He really thought about it, until he got something, "Why, yes. Yes I have. Not too long ago actually. There were two. Are they part of this 'Akatsuki?'" Sakura nodded. Ryu snorted, "Why didn't you say so earlier! I can follow their scent." Ryu then began run until they finally got out of the forest. They came across a plain, completely covered in growing green grass. The sun was trying to break through the clouds. Sakura thought it was beautiful seeing the rays of light shine through.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Such a lovely morning." Ryu said, keeping his pace. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura almost flew from his back, "What is it!" She said, being cautious. Ryu laughed, "I only stopped to get a good look. This is almost like a dream, don't you think? Me with a beautiful girl under the beautiful morning skies shining upon a wonderful plain. It's so surreal." He said passionately. Sakura blushed and hid her face before he could even notice.

"Well then, let's keep going." He started running again, faster than before though. I guess he feels great after looking at the sky. As they kept going, they came across more trees. Sakura told Ryu to take a rest and she took out some food for them.

"I think the food I brought will only last us until tomorrow…"

Ryu looked at Sakura, "We must look for a town tomorrow then."

When she finished eating, Ryu was still chowing down his food. She decided to look around. They stopped at the edge of the whole forest. She went behind the tree she leaned on and noticed what seemed to be a backpack lying there. It's things were scattered everywhere around the pack. Sakura bent down to pick them up, and realized, this is Sasuke's backpack. She remembered it from the night he left.

She picked up what fell from the backpack. She found old food, his clothes, a few weapons, and a mini booklet. She opened the booklet and noticed it wasn't any booklet, it was a mini album, like hers. She found pictures of Sasuke with, she assumed, his parents. And one with Itachi. She flipped through a few more photos until she came across photos she did not expect to be in Sasuke's little album. She found pictures of Team 7. From their group picture to all the funny moments they had together. Did he really keep these photos? He always seems so cold, you'd never think...

Ryu came looking for her and found her looking at the pictures.

"Someone's belongings, I see. Looks like someone had been jumped."

Sakura stood up abruptly, "SASUKE! SASUKE, IT'S ME, SAKURA! SASUKE?" She kept shouting for a few more minutes, clutching Sasuke's small photo album. SHe didn't receive a reply from the thick greenery. She ran back to Ryu, where Sasuke's backpack was torn and scattered, "Oh no, oh no, Sasuke, what's happened..."

Ryu watched Sakura curiously, "You know this male, do you? Well, he's fine, if you must know. He was only startled, and had forgotten his things is all."

Sakura raised a questioning brow. Ryu cleared his throat, "I do have a strong nose, you know. I can tell what's happened by the smell in the air. Simple."

Sakura knelt down, emptying Sasuke's backpack with food they could use until they could find a town. Ryu watched her; she was focused, upset, irritated, ignoring Ryu's presence which he wasn't happy with, and kept looking through the little book. He thought about why she would possibly be this way until it suddenly hit him, "So this is why you're on your journey, is it? Because of that male, what did you name him, Sasuke? It's him, isn't it?"

"Did you figure it out with that nose of yours?" Sakura replied with a growl, which caught Ryu offguard completely.

Ryu came up to Sakura and began to circle her. Was he imagining things? Did he really hear her growl or?

Sakura ignored him and packed everything until she was ready to leave. She paused to look at a photo of team 7 before pocketing it. She sighed, "Let's go. We wasted time here."

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, they finally found a small town. It had few houses and shops. A tiny town, nice and peaceful it seemed. As they approached, Sakura put a hand in front of Ryu, "I don't think it's a good idea to let you enter the town. You'd scare everyone away."

Ryu looked appalled, "Excuse me, but I do have some abilities! Now if you will just give me a moment.."

Sakura crossed her arms, wondering what Ryu had up his sleeve. After a few minutes of staring him, he slowly began to morph into a shape of a human body. He shrank into a strong muscled human form. Once his transformation was finished, Sakura was so surprised. Ryu fixed and patted his clothing that he apparently carried. When he looked up, he saw her face, and chuckled, "I was serious. Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Sakura was blushing pink, "You didn't mention this before!" Ryu placed a hand under his chin and replied, "You didn't exactly ask. Now move aside." Sakura looked at his new form.

Ryu's eyes were still the same. His skin was pale and thin and he had muscle, but you wouldn't tell just by looking at him. His hair was not like any style she's ever seen before. The very bottom layer of his hair was longer than the rest of the top layer; the top layers were cropped and layered, and the color of his hair was what seemed to be a platinum, silver color. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a long wide shirt collar that went as far as his shoulders. He also wore gray shorts and he was barefoot. One thing Sakura didn't notice until now was the necklace around his neck. It looked like a fang, but it was clear, and inside it you could see a pitch black gem.

But most of all was the fact that he was amazingly attractive. That's the first thing she noticed when he transformed, apparently.

"Well then," She said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers Note: **Alright, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it! R&R please.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was a little irritated.

He had forgotten his backpack and began thinking, 'How in the world could I forget that of all things.'

He was on his way to finding Orochimaru until Kabuto had jumped him. He told Sasuke that he was sent by Orochimaru and that to follow him. Least he didn't have to waste time trying to find him but he wished he hadn't forgotten his belongings...

Kabuto chuckled. Sasuke glared at him, "What's so funny?"

Kabuto stopped, and smiled, "What's funny is that you actually came to us. Didn't think you'd have to come to the enemy to get _stronger_. But that's how Orichimaru planned it." Kabuto kept his gaze forward.

Sasuke sneered, "It's for revenge."

Kabuto shook his head, "Whatever. I just wonder what you're going to do once you get that revenge." He meant it as a question but Sasuke ignored it.

After walking (& branch-branch) for more than 4 miles, Kabuto stopped. Sasuke stopped walking beside him, "What is it?" Sasuke couldn't sense anything, so he assumed it was Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, "You do know that you won't be able to go back to your friends, right? That they might come after you?" Sasuke kept his gaze ahead of him, "I understand that. If I didn't want that, I wouldn't be here." Kabuto sighed, "Aren't you going to miss them at all? What about Naruto? And Sakura?"

"What about them?" Sasuke replied, getting annoyed. Kabuto noticed, and kept pushing.

"Naruto is not going to give you up. I don't know about Sakura, but I do know she'll try harder." Sasuke kept his gaze.

"I know Naruto will try everything."

Kabuto raised a brow, noticing he left out Sakura, "And Sakura?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "She's too weak to come after me."

Kabuto frowned, adjusting his glasses before responding, "Well, aren't you cold. But I wouldn't say that. Let's just say she's going to get a lot stronger."

Sasuke turned around, "You know something, don't you? Don't try to hide it from me. "

Kabuto just smiled. Sasuke was already fed up with him now, and grabbed him by the collar, "What is it that you know that I don't?" Kabuto didn't make any attempt to release Sasuke's grip, but only laughed, "It's not like you care, right? She's weak, isn't she? I thought you were ready to leave everything behind." Sasuke was irritated. He didn't like Kabuto and his ways of mocking him at all. Kabuto didn't care whether he was despised by Sasuke. He enjoyed seeing Sasuke get angry. He thought it was adorable.

"Tell me already." Sasuke was getting angrier. 'He apparently still cares for Sakura,' Kabuto thought, "She left the village not too long after you had left..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

Kabuto frowned, "She left, just like you." Sasuke let go of Kabuto and looked the opposite way, 'That can't be true. Sakura would never leave the village, would she? Where would she go...? Why would she..?'

Sasuke's mind was taken over with thoughts about Sakura being alright to where is she now.

Kabuto spoke, "Hey, I don't think you should come if you're like this. Forget about her, she's probably dead anyway."

Sasuke's fist clenched, "I'm coming. Let's go."

He began walking, 'I can't believe I actually began caring about her to that extent. She's not my responsibility. She's on her own now.' Sasuke shook his head. He tried to stop thinking about her safety, but he just couldn't shrug it off until they got to Orochimaru's abode. Kabuto just trotted along, walking up to a big boulder that leaned up against this small hill. They were already out of the forest by this time. Now they were at what seemed to be a small desert. Kabuto touched the rock. It began moving aside, leaving an entrance.

'Ah, so this is Orochimaru's hideout,' Sasuke thought. There was dirt and sand rising in the air. He couldn't see the entrance until it all subsided.

"Well, hello Sasuke-kun. Long time no see." Orochimaru was standing at the entrance, with his weird tongue licking his lips.

* * *

Sakura and Ryu entered the town.

Even though it was already the afternoon, it was still hot. Sakura unzipped the last two of her sleeves (making her jacket short-sleeved) and stuffed the others in her pack's side pocket.

Ryu was right beside her.

She noticed he was also tall. She shook her head, 'Stop checking him out, Sakura!'

She shoved her hands into her pockets and made a face. Ryu watched her curiously.

'What on Earth is bothering her so much?'

They walked and saw markets with a lot of food which caught their attention. Sakura went up to them and bought what she thought they would need (She took the money she found in Sasuke's pack). While they were buying their needs, Sakura noticed that girls were staring at Ryu. After a while has gone by, they started to approach him and ask him questions about himself, flirting, doing things girls do. But Ryu wasn't having any of it. He soon got annoyed.

"Sorry, ladies, I'm not going to be anyone's boyfriend. Now could you please let me be?" Ryu was rather rude.

"Why not! Are you taken?" The girls begged him to tell.

Ryu groaned, "Yes, whatever, I'm taken! Now will you leave me alone?"

Sakura suppressed her laughter.

An hour has gone by. Eventually Sakura noticed girls giving her nasty looks. She was wondering why when she hasn't even done anything to these people.

Ryu walked up to her, wanting to tell her something. "Sakura, what's a girlfriend?" Sakura blushed a little by this unexpected question, but answered her definition anyway.

"A girlfriend is basically your lover. The person you love with all your heart. Same thing goes for boyfriend, why do you ask? Don't you know this already?" Ryu's eyes widened in surprise and he flushed miserably, "Oh, dear…"

Sakura turned to face him, "What is it?"

Ryu looked at her and said, "The girls asked me if I had a girlfriend, and I told them it was you…"

Sakura blushed red, "**_WHAT?_**"

* * *

Eventually they got done shopping. Once she was done packing their things in her backpack, she asked if Ryu wanted to stay or keep going.

They decided to stay one day. They went looking for an Inn. While they were looking, they saw lots of things taking place. There were kids all over the place, playing games and teasing each other and joking around. The adults were chatting and laughing. To Sakura, this place seemed to be very happy. She was jealous of them. They seemed to have a perfect life, while hers ended up not so perfect. She looked at a small group of three children: two boys, and a girl. The little girl was tugging on one of the boys' arms while the other was giving him an irritated look.

Looking at this made her think back.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?" Ryu stood in front of her view of the children. She blinked back, and realized she was staring. She turned around, "C'mon, we gotta keep looking." Ryu gave her a look, and then turned to see the children, 'She was probably caught in a moment.' Ryu thought and caught up with her.

They eventually found a place. It was free because of Ryu. The woman at the desk couldn't contain herself when she saw him and said it was free. When they got to their room, Sakura looked around…!

"**ONE BED!**" Sakura half shouted. She was blushing as she said this.

"I guess so. They must think we're a couple."

Sakura grunted, "I wonder why." She shot a look at him. Ryu laughed, "If it bothers you so much, I'll just turn back into a wolf and sleep on the floor."

Sakura dropped their things beside the bed and took a seat on it, "Do what you want. Just be sure the girls don't stalk you." Sakura took off her jacket and placed it beside the pillow and took off her sandals. Ryu shook his head, "I'll just sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it." Sakura felt bad about it, but still didn't say anything to object. Ryu turned back into a wolf and yawned, "Man, I'm tired." He stretched with one last yawn, and sprawled himself close to the bed. Sakura smiled and they both exchanged their goodnights.

* * *

The next morning, Ryu was the first to awake, naturally. He yawned and stretched. Once he was finished he looked over at Sakura. She looked as if she didn't make one move last night. She was sleeping peacefully. Ryu was tempted to not wake her, but they have a mission. He thought of ways to wake her, but he wanted to annoy her in the process, since his licking her took no effect last time...

He walked a few feet away and turned back around, facing the bed. He took one deep breath, and then zwoom, he ran and jumped onto the bed.

Sakura shrieked, "AAGGHH-" Ryu jumped off before Sakura could lunge a punch at him. He laughed, "That was fun." Sakura grumbled and got out of bed, "Just wait, I'll get you."

Ryu chuckled, "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

And so, they got ready and left the hotel. Ryu told Sakura they were close to the end of their search.

Everything's finally starting to heat up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Note: **Here's the 4th chapter. I have to say, I'm getting excited with the story. It's been really fun. R&R please!

'...'= thoughts

( )= Make things clearer; descriptions, etc.

**Chapter 4**

As they left the small town, Ryu lifted Sakura onto his back and they went back to their search. Sakura was nervous, but shrugged it off desperately. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness meeting the Akatsuki. She was wondering how they accept new members. 'They probably have to show they're worthy and strong enough to be able to be in their organization,' Sakura thought, 'And that seems to be more likely.'

Ryu felt her uneasiness and decided to discuss this before they meet. Sakura was wondering why he stopped, "What's wrong?"

Ryu turned his head to look at her, "Let's discuss before we meet them."

Sakura nodded and jumped off, "I know they're going to accept you in an instant. You're from a believed extinct clan, and you have that ability," she pointed at him referring to his transformation and abilities, "But I think I'm going to have to fight them."

Ryu's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Sakura gave him a strong look, "I probably have to fight my way in."

Ryu shook his head, "If you don't make it, I won't join. I'm saying that now."

"_That's a pity._"

Ryu leaped to Sakura's side, staying on guard. Sakura put her back against Ryu, looking around for the unfamiliar voice.

Another voice began to laugh, "Aw, look, you scared them."

The voices seemed like they came from all over. Sakura closed her eyes to fully focus on the voices and figure out where they were.

Suddenly, the voice was closer, "I hear there were two kids who wanted to join our organization. I never thought it was you two." Sakura opened her eyes, and saw a man that held a big sword and resembled a shark. Ryu changed back into his human form faster than Sakura thought was possible, and found him in front of her. Sakura was a little irritated, seeing as there's always somebody's back to stare at.

The man laughed, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. We're here for you two. Right, Itachi?"

Sakura's face went pale, "_Itachi?_"

She turned around and saw that he was behind her. She stared at him, noticing the similarities between him and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes slowly began to soften when she looked at him, which caught Itachi off guard, "What do you mean you're here for us?" Sakura replied.

Ryu was undoubtedly serious. His expression did not change at all since they showed up. He stood his ground, "You're part of Akatsuki now." Itachi's voice was low and quiet.

Ryu didn't buy it, "Just like that? No tests? I just know there's a catch."

The shark-like man chuckled, "Kid, you wouldn't be standing here now if we weren't here for you." Ryu didn't let his guard down, but made sure enough that they weren't lying. Sakura sighed, "I knew your name already. So, what's yours?" Sakura motioned over to the shark man.

He laughed, "My name's Kisame. What about you two? It's nice to be the first to greet our new members."

Ryu smirked, "Name's Shiroryu. This is Sakura." He pointed over at her. Sakura looked at Kisame, and then back at Itachi. Itachi didn't move his stare away from her since the moment he showed himself. Sakura didn't like being stared at, especially by him of all people. She unintentionally put her arm in Ryu's. Ryu looked at her, and noticed, "But why aren't we being tested?"

"Because," Itachi started, "Our leader wants you both." Sakura looked up at him. She didn't like being accepted so easily, but then again, why does their leader want them? Sakura had to get along with these guys. She has to, or else. Same goes for Ryu which he very well knows.

Sakura got annoyed of Itachi's staring and decided to speak to him, "I know this may be a sensitive subject, but I know your brother, Sasuke. He used to be in my team, but he also left." Ryu turned his head, realizing that this man must be the older brother of that kid in the photo album she found just recently.

Itachi closed his eyes, "He's none of my concern."

Sakura shook her head, "Whatever, but I'll help hide your emotions." Sakura was staring at him now. She can tell by just looking at him that he still had feelings about the past, and it shown. Well, Sakura noticed it, but not everyone else.

Itachi gave her somewhat of a glare, but she didn't take it as a warning and smiled. Kisame was enjoying this, 'Well, looks like I know why our leader wants her, to help Itachi come out of the closet.' He laughed to himself. Ryu looked back at him, "What's funny?" Kisame stopped, "Nothing, kid. C'mon, let's get going. Follow me."

* * *

They were on their way again, going from tree to tree. Kisame was in front leading the way with Ryu behind him and Sakura behind Ryu, and Itachi last. Sakura peeked over at Itachi, and saw that he was still looking at her.

She furrowed her brows, 'what's he looking at!' Inner Sakura thought. It took them until noon to finally be at their destination. They were now standing in front of a huge entrance to a cave, it seemed. Kisame began walking his way in, "C'mon. The others are waiting." They went in, walking slowly. It became darker every time they went deeper. Sakura held onto Ryu's arm to make sure she wouldn't get lost. After a few minutes, they saw a light ahead. Kisame was already swallowed by the light, and Ryu, Sakura and Itachi followed.

Sakura blinked, waiting for her eyes to get adjusted to the lighting. When she could see, they were in a hallway. Kisame was walking past two rooms (one on the left and to the right.), he turned into the third room on the left. When Sakura and Ryu walked in, a group of guys were there.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" A blonde cried out and walked towards them, "So these are the new Akatsuki members? Finally a chick joins us."

Itachi came up beside Sakura, and Kisame beside Ryu, "This is Shiroryu and Sakura, and as of today they're with us." Kisame put an arm around Ryu with a grin. Sakura already released Ryu's arm before she could be pulled into the half embrace.

The blonde held out his hand to Sakura, "I'm Deidara, are you into Art?" Sakura shook his hand, "Yeah." Deidara's face brightened, "I think we're going to get along just nice." She felt something licking her hand, and was totally disgusted by it and pulled her hand away, only to see a mouth on Deidara's hand, "Eeww!" She wiped the slobber on Deidara's shirt. Deidara laughed.

Eventually everyone was introduced. 'Sasori is the boy with red shaggy hair, Hidan is the man with his hair slicked back and swears a lot, Kakuzu was the one with the money obsession,' Sakura was mesmerizing everyone she met, 'Deidara is the guy who has mouths on his palms, and Zetsu is the weird guy that looks like a freak plant.' She nodded, taking in the introductions. After that, everyone wanted to get acquainted. Ryu stayed with the guys, but Sakura wanted to talk to Kisame and Itachi.

"I want to ask you something," She told them.

Kisame looked over at Itachi, "What is it?"

Sakura looked at them both and said, "I want you to train me to be a lot better than I am now."

Kisame smiled, "I feel honored that you asked us." He was chuckling now. Itachi didn't turn away.

"You sure you want us to train you?" Itachi asked calmly.

Sakura nodded, "I just want to get stronger." Sakura was sort of nervous to what their reply would be. Itachi's eyes hardened, "I don't think me and Kisame should train you alone." Itachi glanced over at Kisame. He got the idea and smirked, "Yeah, I think it'd be better if everyone were to help, seeing as each of us has different abilities. Then you'd really be a toughie."

Sakura blinked, not expecting for them to suggest this, but she nodded, "So, you'll help me?"

Itachi nodded, "And your friend. We don't have a choice, seeing as you both would be useless in the near future if we were not to train you." Sakura shrugged it off, and smiled, "When do we start?"

Sakura was told they'd start tomorrow in the morning. She passed the information on to Ryu, who was chatting with everyone. The room they were in was probably the kitchen because Sakura saw that there were two refrigerators and sinks, and there were counters and cabinets and pantries. The guys were sitting at the dining table (which was huge). Everyone was sitting and talking.

Everyone wasn't wearing their cloaks except Kisame and Itachi. The guys were in their regular clothes, just relaxing.

"You're religion is a waste of time, I see no point." Kakuzu said counting his money. Hidan scowled, "Waste of time! Counting money and collecting bounties is a fucking waste of time." Kakuzu laughed, "But at least you benefit!" Deidara and Ryu and Zetsu were talking about random things while those two argued. And Kisame and Itachi were exchanging small talk while Sakura passed them.

"Hey, where are the rooms?" Sakura said, adjusting her pack. Kisame looked over at the table, "Hey, Sasori, could you show Sakura to her room? I know I have no place to ask you of this, but she's your neighbor." Sasori looked over at them with an apathetic expression, "Sure." Ryu shot a glance at Sakura, trying to assure her she'll be fine.

Sakura sighed, 'When will they accept me and trust my abilities?' Her question was towards everyone that protected her. Whenever it was like this, she'd go through a depressing phase. She shrugged it off this time though. She doesn't want anyone to know how to press her buttons.

Sasori was beside her now, and motioned her to follow. She was trotting behind him. There were only four doorways in the hallway, 'I'll check out the other rooms later,' She thought. They turned to the left, the last doorway, leading to bedrooms. There were about ten or less. The bedrooms were on the right side from when you enter. Sasori stopped on the third door, "This is your room," He opened it, "And the room next to you (the fourth) is Shiroryu's. And mine," He said pointing to the second door, "Is this room. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to speak with me, but make sure you knock." He said all this with the same expression. Sakura was curious about him. His face doesn't show any emotion, but she thought he was real nice. Only because he said to never hesitate if she ever needed to talk to him.

She walked inside, "Could you wait a minute? I'll come back with you." She told him. Sasori nodded, but was slightly regretting it. He didn't want to wait a long time. He heard girls take forever doing such things. Sakura just left her stuff on the bed and came out and joined Sasori. He was surprised it only took her a few seconds. Sasori nodded with a slight smile, and they walked back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Note:** Hey, everyone. I'm really sorry for the laggage of chapters but I've been pretty busy lately and this chapter isn't all that good, but eh, it'll get better I promise. Things might get random, but, yeah. This chapter is just.. Well, you'll see.

**Chapter 5**

Sakura walked back with Sasori to the kitchen, only to see that it was empty. Sakura was about to ask where they were until she heard the guys yell in the next room (the first) connecting to the kitchen. Sasori and Sakura walked in the next room. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV. There were two couches in the middle of the room in front of a big screen. Along the walls were shelves and book cases of old books and Jutsus with armchairs. Sakura walked toward them and looked at the screen to see what they were watching.

"… _OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS_!"

Sakura grabbed the remote from Itachi and turned it off.

Deidara whined, "Aw, Sakura, it was getting to the good part!"

Itachi looked up at Sakura with an Evil glare, Kisame just gave her a 'WTF' look, Kakuzu and Hidan stared at her questioningly, while Zetsu and Ryu put their heads down shamefully. Sasori was surprised and enjoying the scene as Sakura gave them a rather scary look.

"I can't believe this," Sakura breathed, "Just… Wow." The guys slowly began to understand how shocked she is, but totally unaffected by it.

"Whatever, do what you want." Sakura threw the remote at Itachi's face and walked out before they could turn it back on.

Sakura walked back into the kitchen and sat down, her face cupped in her hands. She was stressing out for she was going to be starting training with the Akatsuki. She's not exactly Strong like they are, let alone Ryu. She was worrying whether they would accept her or not. They seemed welcoming enough but things can change and she knew that all too well. She took a deep breath and sighed. She heard someone walk in and it was Sasori. Sakura looked up and smiled, "I'm glad you have some common sense not to watch _that_." She laughed. Sasori grinned. He realized he just smiled, and noticing this makes him feel somewhat off. He took a seat next to her and just stared at her apathetically. Sakura glanced back at him nervously. She was wondering if he was staring at her 'big forehead'. Even though that was in the past she still feels somewhat self-conscious.

But he wasn't, what he was really focusing on was her in general. He was thinking of Sakura as a puzzle, and so he had to figure her out. He grew impatient as he couldn't answer the answers to his own questions. Sakura noticed him getting irritated.

"Sasori? You okay?" She waved her hand in front of him to get his attention. Sasori blinked and sat up straight, "I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking."

Sakura raised her brow, "Thinking about what?"

Sasori smiled, "You. You're odd, but I guess that's a good thing." He caught himself smiling again. He rarely ever showed any emotion and he pondered over it to the point where he had to look at her. He didn't feel anything when he looked at her, but he had an impulse. What was it?

"Oh, well, thanks?" Sakura laughed blushing a little.

At that moment, Sakura and Sasori heard the guys in the next room, "OH-MY-GOD. I NEVER KNEW THEY COULD BE _THAT_ BIG!" That was Deidara. They heard Hidan next, "Seriously? You could so tell you're a virgin."

Deidara started yelling at him and Hidan just laughed. They then heard Kakuzu speak, "You have no room to talk, Hidan!" That's when everyone laughed, even Sakura laughed. When the guy's voices faded, they heard Sakura laughing.

Kisame started to laugh, "I like the new recruits. They're funny." Sakura stopped laughing and said, "It feels nice to laugh again." The guys didn't hear her, except Sasori.

Sakura realized she started crying. She hated crying so much, but these tears were understandable, and could go on forever. She covered her face to try to keep Sasori from looking at her, but she was too late. He cranked his head to one side, trying to understand why she was crying, but he just left it alone, because it was none of his business. He got up and made her some tea. He didn't usually do this, but he didn't know how to act when someone was crying. She took the tea and stared at it for a moment, then thanked Sasori, "I'll be going to bed now." Sasori nodded.

"Sweet dreams…" he said awkwardly. Sakura smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. She left the room and his expression fell into his usual apathetic look. He went over to the other room with the guys.

"Where's Sakura?" Ryu asked as Sasori sat in an armchair. Sasori told the guys she went to bed. Kisame yawned, "We should be sleeping right now, too. C'mon guys, bed."

Deidara made a 'humph!' and said, "We're not kids, Kisame. We don't have a bed time." Itachi stood up this time and said, "No, but we have training tomorrow." He motioned over to Ryu meaning the new recruits. Everyone groaned and left for bed.

The next day, Sakura was the last to wake up. Everyone was awake long before her. She felt embarrassed as she walked into the kitchen realizing it. Everyone greeted her, "Morning, Sakura," She heard Ryu say.

She turned and gave him a good morning back. Kisame gave her some tea as Itachi was getting her some cereal. Sakura giggled, "I could get used to this." Referring to having men fetch her everything.

She thanked Itachi as he gave her cereal. Everyone was seated at the table while Hidan and Kakuzu and Zetsu decided to stand. Itachi and Kisame and Deidara sat across from her. Ryu and Sasori sat beside her.

"So, me and Itachi decided to start your training tomorrow. We have business to attend to today, so we won't be here to help, which would be useless." Kisame said folding his hands. Sakura noticed that him and Itachi were in their robes. Everyone else was still in their pajamas. Sakura nodded understanding what they meant, "Got it. No problem."

She couldn't be any more relieved. Ryu seemed relieved as well, "That's cool." Kisame and Itachi rose from their seats and left the room, but before they left, Kisame looked back, "I don't want you guys watching anything. And make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm leaving Sakura in charge."

Sakura almost choked on her cereal, "**_WHAT_**!"

Kisame smirked, "You know how to keep these boys in line. Be sure not to let them do anything stupid. Knowing them, they might start a fire and kill us all." And with that Kisame left.

Deidara yelled after him, "IT WAS HIDAN, I SWEAR."

Sakura guessed this happened before and laughed. Sakura began to realize Kisame is like a father-figure. She smiled noticing the Akatsuki were like any other good person, but the difference is they have goals they're willing to go so far to reach them and she respected that, whatever they were. You could only guess why. She finished her cereal and rinsed her dish. As she was doing so, she heard Deidara come up behind her, "Morning. I promise not to do anything stupid."

She looked at him, being skeptical, "I feel a disturbance in the force."

Deidara chuckled, "Haha, very funny. I'm taking a shower."

He left the room and headed across the hallway. Sakura sat back down and sighed, still drowsy. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about the usual, while Ryu and Sasori and Zetsu were talking. She sighed wondering how this day was going to end. She really wanted to go outside, but she didn't want to go through that unbelievably dark tunnel just to get outside. She sighed, bored as ever.

Ryu noticed and invited her in the conversation, "I really want ice cream."

Sasori looked at him as if he just saw a unicorn, "Ice cream? That sounds so familiar."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "It's been that long, huh?" The Dark Zetsu laughed, "Where have you been?"

Sakura told the guys to shush, "As much as I agree with you guys, why are we sitting here? Let's go get ice cream!"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her as if she just said a really offensive remark.

"Are you serious? I'm not going to fucking waste my time getting ice cream." Hidan said crossing his arms. Kakuzu laughed, "Yeah he will, don't worry. C'mon, Hidan, Let's get ready."

Kakuzu took Hidan by the arm and was heading towards the doorway, "Let go of me you hoe bag!" And they were gone but you could still hear them down the hallway. Ryu laughed.

"Let's get ready, too." And everyone went to get ready. Once everyone was out, they told Deidara they were going to get ice cream. He freaked, "WOOHOO, ICE CREAM, YEAH!" Everyone was dressed in their regular clothing. Going about in Akatsuki robes just to get ice cream didn't seem worth the trouble, but they took their weapons and such, just in case. Kakuzu motioned at Sakura, "Your robes are in your closets, or at least they should be. Don't forget to put them on."

Sakura and Ryu nodded and went off to fetch their robes. Sakura searched her small closet and pulled out her Akatsuki robe. It fit perfectly.

'I'm really here... I didn't think it'd be this easy. I should be thankful.' She pondered over the thought for a moment and a question rose, 'who's their leader and why did he order them to recruit us? Do we have special potential? I wonder...'

"SAKURA, HURRY UP!" All the guys shouted in unison. She quickly went down the hall and met them at the caves exit.

"So... Where are we getting ice cream?" Sakura shared her questioning look.

Zetsu replied, "Not too far. It's this small village only a few miles from here. Should take us 15-20mins to get there." Dark Zetsu grinned, "The best damn ice cream around, that's for sure."

Sakura nodded, "That's nice. Let's go then."

* * *

"So, Sakura, Ryu, how's it feel to be with the big boys now?" Deidara asked.

Ryu grinned, "Pretty exciting for me."

Sakura laughed, "I have to admit, I'm enjoying myself." Sasori came up next to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, is ice cream good?"

Sakura looked at him sympathetically, but before she could answer, Deidara interrupted, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a puppet. Maybe that's why you don't remember these things." Ryu looked over at them overhearing Deidara.

"Sasori is a puppet? What do you mean?" Sakura asked for Ryu. Sasori kept his gaze ahead of him while Deidara was explaining, "Sasori is a living puppet. If you're lucky, you might see him for what he really is."

Sakura frowned, not liking the way Deidara said this. Ryu didn't like it either.

"I'm sorry Sasori, I wish you were able to taste it." Sakura told him, feeling bad. Sasori shook his head, "It's nothing to feel sorry about." Sakura saw that she struck a nerve and decided to leave it at that. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the way, even Hidan and Kakuzu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: _Hey guys, I know it's been quite awhile, but a lot of things came up and totally ate up my time to finish this. You guys have no idea how bad I want this to end, but unfortunately, it's probably going to be pretty damn long considering the story and all. But hey, I'm going to upload a lot more hopefully since I'm on break and have a lot more spare time. Hope you guys have fun and sorry for the wait, but you guys know me, heh. o3o_

**Chapter 6**

Sakura tried really hard to not feel bad for Sasori. She couldn't possibly imagine how hard it is for him. But before she could say anything, they came to their destination. They all were at the entrance and the guys were chattering in excitement. Sakura stood with Ryu and Sasori while following Zetsu to the ice cream shop.

"It's been so long since I've had ice cream," Ryu stretched. Sakura smiled, "Same here. It's been way too long."

Sasori was silent as they went. Deidara was talking with Zetsu and, as usual, Hidan and Kakuzu were at it again. Sakura walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu, "Don't you two ever stop arguing?"

Hidan turned to her, "He starts them." Sakura shook her head and looked at Kakuzu, "He walks himself into it."

Sakura laughed. She didn't like arguing very much. Fighting usually gets negative and she doesn't want that to become something that will lead to something stupid happening.

"Look guys, since I'm in charge, how about for today let's not argue? I think it'd be a challenge, and a good one, for you both. How about it?" Sakura crossed her arms. Deidara snorted, "You really think they'll go along with that? You're asking for the impossible, girl."

Hidan and Kakuzu gave each other a look and nodded. Hidan replied, "Very well. We will do as you ask only because it is a challenge." Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"Ah, here we are. The best damn ice cream ever," Dark Zetsu called for the others to catch up, "C'mon, we gotta get in line."

Sakura stopped, puzzled, "Won't the residents be scared off if they see us..?" Ryu nodded.

Sasori caught up and suggested that Sakura and Ryu should fetch their ice cream. He said they'll wait for them to come back so that it doesn't cause any problems they don't want to deal with. Especially trivial ninjas thinking they can best them. After all, they only want ice cream.

Sakura agreed, "That works. Sasori, could you hold our robes for us?"

* * *

Sakura and Ryu went ahead of the group. They left them on the edge of town, where a few scattered trees grew and stretched.

They reached the ice cream shop and ordered what they and everyone wanted. When they both came back, everyone hooted, "ICE CREAM!"

"Today's a nice day," said Deidara. He was right; the sky was pure sky blue, followed by clouds in shapes. Sakura looked up, "That one looks like a duck!" She pointed. The guys followed her finger and nodded in agreement. Deidara shouted next, "That one looks like a paint brush!"

"More like a stick," said Sasori, eating his ice cream. Deidara glared back at him while Hidan pointed out a shape, "I see an axe to cut people's heads off for sacrifice!" He laughed.

Kakuzu was next, "I see a cloud that looks like a heap of money." Zetsu raised a brow at them, "You guys are so weird."

Sakura and Ryu laughed. Honestly, Sakura didn't expect the Akatsuki to be like this at all, but she hasn't seen them fight yet. She imagines it to be real scary. She's happy to know this side of them at least.

Everyone finally finished their ice cream, and Sakura felt like getting another one. Ryu and Zetsu decided to accompany her while the rest stayed behind relaxing and chatting. Sakura took a glance at Zetsu, at his plant-like appearance. Zetsu noticed and stared back with a grin.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry. I was just curious about you."

Zetsu smiled, "Isn't everyone."

Ryu chuckled, "To be honest, when I first saw you, I thought you were kind of scary. But now that I've gotten to know you, I think you look pretty awesome."

Zetsu laughed, "Yeah, I know. Everyone gets like that with me." Dark Zetsu chuckled, "It's funny to see people's reactions. They can be quite hilarious."

Zetsu hid around when Sakura and Ryu entered town.

Ryu opened the door for Sakura with a smile. Sakura wasn't sure how to accept everything. She's eating ice cream with the most feared organization. H

She stood in line beside Ryu. Her eyes wandered, taking in the shops interior. She glanced at the people in line and held her breath.

Next thing Ryu knew, she dashed out, running as fast as she could to get away from the shop. Ryu ran after her until she finally stopped behind a random shack a little way from most of the residents. Ryu caught up and took a deep breath before asking, "Sakura? What was that about? Are you okay?"

Zetsu stood right beside him and knelt down, "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

Ryu thought Zetsu wouldn't know because it had nothing to do with him, but really, he just didn't notice it was Sasuke. Sakura snapped out of it and reached out to Ryu and hid in his shoulder, "I want to go," was all she said.

* * *

Sasuke stood in line after being told to do so. Orochimaru ordered him to get ice cream for him and Kabuto.

'Why am I in line doing an outrageous errand!' was all that was on his mind, until he sensed someone coming in. He couldn't identify who it was, but he did see them dash out the minute they came in. Sasuke got skeptical, 'I'll go check it out.' He dashed out of the shop after them. Whoever it was moved really fast, but Sasuke was just as fast, until he couldn't hear them anymore. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was surrounded by families and children. He glanced at them all, thinking how lucky they were every second of it. He shook his head and concentrated, 'Where are you?'

'Gotcha.' He dashed towards a small house and skid behind it to find who he did not expect at all. There she was, clutching on to some guy next to a plant thing. Sasuke stood there, surprised. Zetsu noticed him there and gave a small gasp, "Sasuke? Here? Wow." Ryu looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke muttered. Sakura heard him and she looked up, "Sasuke." She stood up, and so did Ryu. Ryu took a step in front of her. Zetsu was behind them both watching the scene. Sasuke was trying to figure out whether what he heard about Sakura was true.

"Sakura, is it true that you left the village to join the Akatsuki?" He asked calmly, ignoring Ryu's protective gesture. Sakura could only stare, but she didn't want to be this Sakura anymore. That's why she left, didn't she? She didn't want to be hypnotized by him anymore. She didn't want to be manipulated or thought to be weak by him.

She closed her eyes, "Yes," She opened them, and as she did, her eyes changed colors. They were no longer that light blue shade of green. They were now purple, and dominating, but still innocent. Ryu saw the change and his eyes widened, "I knew it," he said. Sakura looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke saw her change too, and thought, 'her eyes, they changed colors. What did they do to you?'

He grew angry, not wanting to believe all this, not wanting to believe Sakura left the village, not wanting to believe she left to join his brother, "Why?" was all he could manage to say through clenched teeth.

_"Why did you join Orochimaru?"_ She asked back at him, not playing along with his stupid realization. Sakura was still herself, only now, she's finally standing up for herself and not being afraid to say anything.

Sasuke stared at Sakura and thought, 'As if you could ever understand me.' He looked down, and shook his head. Sakura suddenly heard his voice in her head, and replied, _"No Sasuke, I do understand. What I can't figure out is why you would leave if you knew what it was like to lose someone."_

Her eyes softened, and showed a feeling of longing.

"This is interesting. They know each other," muttered Dark Zetsu. Zetsu nodded.

Meanwhile, Ryu was having random thoughts, 'Is she going to leave me for him? She's not going to abandon me, right?' He was looking at her now. His expression looked hurt, and upset. Sakura 'heard' him and looked at Ryu and smiled, _"I'm not going anywhere."_ Ryu's face brightened.

Sasuke was trying to figure out how she could have replied, and how could she even say that to him when she knows his situation. He's after revenge. 'Yes, revenge,' he thought.

Sakura heard him, _"Don't do it Sasuke. You'll regret it, literally."_ Sasuke looked at her, confused, but still clouded with anger. Sakura is walking toward him, and he froze, 'what is she going to do?'

When she was only a foot away, she opened her arms and gave him a hug, _"This'll probably be our last hug for a long time."_ Her voice was hurt, sad, and painful to Sasuke. He could only hug her back just as tight. Sakura didn't want to let him go. Actually, her intention at first was to not let him go but she would have to eventually. Sasuke breathed in her scent, the smell of her hair, everything. He already calmed down, and had no intention of letting her go either. Their hug lasted for quite awhile, until Ryu finally broke the moment, "Ahem," he pretended to cough. Sakura realized it was time to let go, and when she did, he didn't.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. Sasuke didn't want to let go. This whole time, this whole entire moment, he was thinking, 'If I let her go with them, how will I know she will be safe? I can't believe how caught up I am in this. I wonder if she's listening. If I didn't leave when I did, we wouldn't be in this damned situation.' Sasuke's love for Sakura is real, but he couldn't recognize the feeling. I'm sure we all know why.

Sakura did hear him, but decided to ignore it, 'I mustn't let him catch me in his web. Not again.'

She was beginning to tear up, and Sasuke knew it.

Sasuke felt cold. How could she be this idiotic was all he thought. Then, it hit him.

'_She's with my brother._' In that complete moment, he came up with a plan before Sakura could fathom what it was.

"Sakura, would it be okay to meet every now and again?" He knew this was risky as Sakura would think it suspicious since he never acted this way towards her. Sakura blinked, in thought, then she shook her head no.

"_No, Sasuke. If you think you can start now to be nice, you must really have impeccable timing. No, I don't want to see you, not until I can take you down myself._"

Sasuke was taken aback by this reply. Did she really change this much?

'Is she finally denying me? Well then, if she wants a fight, she'll get one. As if she could ever hope to take me out.'

Sasuke grunted, and tore himself roughly away from her, "You'll have your fight. Just tell me when and where and it will be yours."

Sakura tilted her head, "_Let's do this two years from now._"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Very well. You'll have it your way. I'll see you in two years."

And with that he left.

'Something's different about Sakura. The way her eyes changed, they way she spoke and responded was so unlike her. Something's wrong...'

Sasuke shook his head and quickly made his way back to Orochimaru to finally train.

* * *

Sakura grew tired and dropped to her knees. Ryu joined her and noticed her eyes changing back. He grew nervous, 'she can't be. It's not possible...'

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry. Let's get back," she stood up and noticed Zetsu disappeared, "Where's...?"

"He left a minute ago. He probably went to join the group. C'mon, we have to go back. You can tell me about everything later when you're ready."

Sakura nodded and together, they left the town. Once they got there, Hidan and Kakuzu were making bets and Deidara was yelling at Sasori for being so apathetic. Sakura was unbelievably happy, and called the guys, "Let's go home!"

The guys looked up, and it grew silent. Hidan sat up straight, "She said '_home_', didn't she?"

Kakuzu nodded, "She did."

"Home?" Deidara said, questioningly. Sasori looked up and his face had a surprised expression. Even Ryu was looking at Sakura oddly. Sakura stood there awkwardly, looking at them staring at her, "… What?"

Kakuzu cleared his throat, "Nothing. It's just been a long time since we heard that...word."

Deidara nodded, "Man, that takes me back."

Sasori stared at the horizon, "Home seems like such a lost and forgotten place. Nothing but a faded memory..."

Hidan shook his head, "C'mon, Sakura said let's go."

Sakura gave everyone a shaky smile, but they reassured her with a sad smile of their own.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were on a cliff, with the Leaf Village in the distance. As they were about to depart, Zetsu appeared, "Itachi, Kisame, how's the mission?"

Kisame greeted Zetsu, "We're about to start. What are you doing here?"

Zetsu looked over at Itachi, "I came here with news I think Itachi should know about."

Itachi, who was staring at the village, moved his gaze to Zetsu, "Sakura knows Sasuke, and they have some sort of history. You may have known already, but it seems like they'll meet again." And with that, he disappeared.

"Wow," said Kisame with a laugh. Itachi blinked, "What?"

Kisame was still laughing, "Who knew?"

Itachi looked back at the village, "She was in his team before he left. When he left, she decided to leave and came to us." Kisame stopped laughing, and looked at Itachi, "Interesting. I wonder how you're going to handle this."

Itachi ignored him and left to finish their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's Note:** _Hey guys. I finally got around to updating this dang story. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll get around to updating more often. But overall, I feel pretty proud about this chapter; sorry it's a little short. R&R, babes and lads._

**Chapter 7**

By the time everyone got back from their trip, they all fell to the couch. The guys took up all the space so Sakura just sat in a tiny gap between Ryu and Sasori, only it was more like she was sitting on them.

They turned on the TV and were watching this TV show where people make fools of themselves.

Sakura was lost in thought, though. Ignoring all that was going on. She honestly couldn't believe what just happened. Neither could Ryu. Something was bothering him extremely, as he finally figured out why he was so focused on Sakura for the little things she did. And he was troubled by that. What he found out about her from the events of today was shocking, yet he knew it was probably coming. If only she knew that she was strong all along.

But, to Sakura's surprise, all the guys were quiet. They were watching TV silently. It seemed that not just Sakura and Ryu were lost in thought.

The guys were thinking about Sakura, when she had said, "Let's go home!"

They haven't heard that word for a long time. And for her to have said it the way she did, she was kind of right. This is their new home. The Akatsuki is their new family. All of it is home and the guys couldn't help but feel that she was the only one who understood that better than any of them.

The day went by slowly. They were all bored and didn't really have much to do.

While the guys were doing their own thing, either in the livingroom, their bedroom, or the kitchen, Sakura took this opportunity to take a bath. She's been longing for one. She stripped out of her clothing and tied her towel around her figure and brought her robe. She tried to quickly make her way to the bath so that none of the guys would notice. She was paranoid but do you blame her?

No one noticed her except Sasori and Deidara, who of which were in the kitchen and saw her slip by in her towel. Which is exactly what caught Deidara's attention but not Sasori's.

Deidara whistled, "Whoo, I spy with my little eye a girl about to take a bath. Hey Sasori, let's check it out!" Deidara had a mischievous grin across his face and Sasori never understood why Deidara took part in such stupid adventures such as these. But Sasori didn't like the idea of Deidara peeping at Sakura. It didn't seem like an okay thing to do to someone who still isn't well acquainted with everyone, let alone might not feel comfortable with just guys in this base. No, Sasori wasn't going to have it.

"C'mon, Sasori! Hurry up or we'll miss it!" Deidara was already peeking out of the doorway. Sasori stood up from his seat and walked over to Deidara.

"Idiot. Get back in here and sit down."

Sasori spoke with a bit of anger that growled out of him and Deidara didn't pretend to notice. Deidara turned to look Sasori in the eye and walked past him and sat down, "Okay, now I'm sitting. What's on your mind?"

Sasori turned to face Deidara, "I think it'd be best not to go peeping at a new recruit. That's all." He returned to his seat and watched Deidara eye him with a look of disbelief but thought about what he said, "Fine, fine. You're right. Plus, it looks like she can really pack a punch. You practically saved my life."

And the two went back about their business.

* * *

Sakura was bathing in the bathroom, playing scenes of her and Sasuke from today over and over. She was thinking about the things he said, 'All those things I said... I still can't believe I said that. Did I really talk back? Wow. Two years from now... I don't even want to think about it..'

She finished up quickly and used the towel to dry herself and wrapped it around her hair, then put on her robe. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her bedroom. She opened her door, and Ryu was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

He was waiting for her, but Sakura shrieked, "Ryu! I need to get dressed. Get out!" She opened the door wide open for him.

Ryu didn't move until Sakura repeated herself. He slowly walked towards her. Not to walk out, but to her. She noticed that, too, "Ryu, what are you-,"

"Close the door. Don't worry. I'm not doing anything. I just need to speak with you. Now. And no it can't wait until you're dressed." He closed the door after she released her grip on it. He motioned her to sit on the bed so he could speak with her and she sat down, unwrapping the towel from her hair and drying it while he tried to find the words to talk to her. He looked at Sakura and waited for her attention. She placed the towel on her lap, "Alright, what is it?" She sounded annoyed.

"When you were talking with your...friend," he replied with distaste, "something happened. To you. Your eyes, they changed. They changed color, to a shade of purple. And not just that, you read our minds. Do you have any idea what this means? Do you?" He was pacing back and forth in front of her. Her eyes widened, as she remembered. She totally forgot about that since all she could think about was Sasuke. Go figure.

Sakura shook her head, "What are you going on about? I know what happened but I don't know what you mean." She readjusted herself onto her bed for a more comfortable position, keeping in mind to put the towel over her in case anything tried to show itself.

"Sakura... You are powerful. So powerful that even I'm speechless as to realize what this means. And I'm trying to tell you in the most simplest of terms. Earlier, before we came to that town, you growled at me. You growled, which caught me off guard entirely, because that was no ordinary growl a normal human makes. That was a deep growl, a growl only wolves like me can pull off." He was pacing faster now, trying to make sense of what he was trying to tell her. He stopped pacing and walked towards her. He stopped at the side of her bed, lifting his knee onto the bed so that he could lean in on Sakura close enough to whisper, "You're a reincarnation of an ancient from my clan."

He moved himself away, and Sakura's expression couldn't be any more surprised.

"A reincarnation? Me? How? I'm not even apart of your clan..." Sakura held her breath. Ryu turned around to look at her, "And now you understand why I'm so anxious." He looked at her. But now he's looking at her differently. He was observing her, trying to figure out how he could have missed it. Sakura looked away, uncertain of what to say.

"Sakura, in your blood is my clan. But you are of an Ancient," he walked over to her and took her hand and pointed at her wrist, "you hold power that goes beyond limits. This power that is yet to be unlocked is feared among my clan. Greatly feared. And brings destruction," he releases his grip and gently traces Sakura's face to her chin, "if the one who wields it thrives for power. But in all honesty, I don't believe you'd use this power to destroy anyone unless neccessary."

He took a step back, letting all this sink in. Sakura was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what to do or how to handle all this. All this time, she was this powerful? Why has it never showed itself before like it did today? She almost couldn't believe it. She looked at Ryu, confusion showing in her eyes, 'All this time, I was strong. Stronger than anyone, and it never shown. All because I never believed in myself...'

Her eyes end up at the floor, angry with herself, but confused just the same. Ryu noticed and couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you should know." He walked over and sat beside her, took her hand and firmly squeezed it.

Sakura looked up at him, "Don't feel bad. I rather know than not at all." She returned the grip on her hand and leaned on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers, "Just wait 'til the guys see you in action. You most likely won't need any training, haha." They laughed and Sakura dug her face in his shoulder, "I hope you're right."

As Sakura shifted to cover her face, her robe slid off at her shoulder, showing some skin.

Ryu blinked and this feeling rushed through his body. Without even thinking, he leaned in on her shoulder, and with his free hand gently grabbed her arm and put his lips to her pale skin. She twitched at the touch, "Ryu?"

He kissed her shoulder and stood up. She pulled her robe back over her shoulder and watched Ryu walk to her bedroom door, "Sorry. You should get dressed. I'll see you later." And as he said that, he closed the door behind him.

Sakura was left in her room. She noticed she stopped breathing, and inhaled, 'What was that all about?'

As she had things to think about, she dressed herself and got ready for bed. But her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's** Note: Hey guys, I finally updated this story! WOOT. I'm pretty proud of this one, dudes. It took me a bit to write all this so I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Sakura was still absorbing yesterdays' events. She still doesn't understand this supposed power she has, considering Ryu didn't give a good explanation; that, and the fact that she'll have to remember the day to meet Sasuke two years from now.

'I'll have to talk to Ryu again. I'll do that when I have the opportunity.'

Sakura was in the kitchen, eating breakfast with everyone. Everyone was eating and having normal small talk. Ryu sat beside Sakura, watching her. Sakura ignored his stares. She knows he's waiting for her to somehow change into a wolf or something. If she really is a wolf, wouldn't she have been able to transform the way Ryu does? They're about the same age, well there's a short gap, but same age all the same. She'll have to come up with a list of questions for him.

When Sakura finished her breakfast she went into the living room. Deidara and Hidan were sitting on the couch. She sat beside Hidan, sighing. Hidan glanced at her, "Don't fucking sigh. Your training will be soon. You should prepare yourself if all of us are here to train you."

Sasori heard as he came in and added, "Indeed. I'm tired of wasting my time. We had orders and missions to follow up, but that was put on pause because of you and Ryu. Where are Itachi and Kisame anyway? They should've been back by now. All this waiting…"

Deidara laughed, "Funny, huh? How long has it been since we've all even been together? 5-7 years…?

As if on cue, Itachi and Kisame entered the base. They both nodded as they passed the living room. Minutes passed and they both came back, geared up and looking ready.

Itachi, toast in hand, focused his eyes on everyone in the room, "Sakura. Everyone. Get ready; your training starts now. Be outside. Zetsu will lead you all to us." Itachi took a bite and followed Kisame out of the base. Immediately after, everyone dashed to their rooms, getting ready and excited to see what the new recruits got to show for themselves. Sakura was nervous and so was Ryu.

* * *

Everyone was outside, meeting up with Itachi and Kisame. The area was secluded; it lied in the middle of a forest some ways from their base. Perfect for their kind of training; it was extremely wide and spacious and they were surrounded by thick-trunked trees. Sakura thought the place looked forlornly beautiful.

Itachi walked up to Sakura and Ryu, "Now, I will tell you the basics. Even though we are an organization, we only complete orders in pairs. We rarely ever see each other since our missions are always dangerous and extensive. Our usual way of contacting one another is usually Zetsu. He helps us spy exceptionally, but he also helps us communicate so don't forget that."

Sakura and Ryu nodded. Kisame grinned, "We're all already paired. Once you two have proved yourselves strong and independent, we'll let go of your hand. That means you two are a pair, a team. When we go on missions—which is where you prove yourself—you'll be paired up with either one of us in the meantime before we let you two go off on your own missions. We need to know if we can trust you to take orders and follow through. Understand?"

"We understand." Sakura was nervous. She had no idea what to expect. She knows that if she's a team with Ryu, they're going to have to train together and know each other well to be able to succeed as one. Even though she's nervous, she's very curious how the training will go and how well everyone can fight. She could only hope that she doesn't humiliate herself.

"So, how's this training going to work?" Deidara said picking his teeth. Kisame stood up straight and grinned.

"One at a time, we'll all get a bite of them. Share with them what we think is important and moves that'll come in handy; regular training, only a little more extreme. No matter how tired they are. Sakura, Ryu, you both better be prepared. We do have high expectations considering you're going to be one of _us._"

They both nodded.

Kisame stood behind Itachi as he stepped forward, "Now pay attention, you'll need to know their weaknesses and their strengths to know what to teach them. I will train them first. Ready?" Itachi waited for everyone's response.

This time, everyone nodded.

Sasori cursed under his breath, "This better not be a waste of time…"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Bring it."

* * *

Hours, days, weeks, Sakura didn't know how long their training was going to last. She felt extremely exhausted. She knew that by the end of all this, she was going to be a bruised blob. Ryu wasn't looking too good, either. He didn't get tired as quickly as Sakura, but he didn't last forever either. And they were still training with Itachi.

Sakura watched the sky turn every time of the day as she continued training with Itachi. Ryu was just as tired as she was now and they were beginning to wonder when this will all end. But they didn't dare ask because that could have been seen as a sign of weakness, a limit to their abilities. They need to prove themselves that they will not give up so easily.

Their training lasted almost 3 days until Itachi was willing to let them rest.

Hearing him say, "That's enough, you can rest now," was the biggest relief. They didn't even hesitate to sit down. They hit the ground at 'rest'. They were breathing hard, taking in big gasps.

After they recovered, Itachi said, "You need to be able to fight for days if you plan to win against someone extremely strong. You have to be at our level—S Rank. No one's going to show mercy, especially to an Akatsuki. You need to be malicious, willing to kill. You can't think for a second that you'll be spared. That's where you both are at fault. Sakura," He paused to check he had her attention, "You let your feelings, doubts, and thoughts interfere in your performance. You need to learn control. Ryu, you need to be more of a team player. Sakura had your back majority of the time. I had to remind you she was still there. You need to be aware of your partner. Never doubt your partners' abilities. Most importantly, you both need to work on your stamina and speed." He motioned for Sasori, "You're next to train them."

Sakura almost groaned. 'So this is going to go on until we're finished training with all ten of them, huh? What then?'

Ryu glanced at Sakura, wondering how long they'll last, but really, he was worried about how much longer it would take Sakura to crack. 'Please, don't let her snap during training,' was all that was on his mind.

Sasori summoned out two puppets. 'So he's like Kankuro, another puppet master.' Sakura positioned herself, and Ryu made sure to not forget she was there. As if he ever did.

* * *

After several minutes, Sasori's puppet wrapped itself around Sakura, squeezing her to the point she could literally explode. Ryu watched wide-eyed, praying that nothing would go wrong. He tried to get the puppet off of her but he had his own to deal with so it was difficult.

'Ugh, I can't get free… Agh, what—what is..?'

That's when it happened.

Sakura stopped moving. Ryu stopped and looked over at her and he just knew. He caught Sasori's eye and it was too late to warn him. Itachi realized it and cursed, "EVERYONE, EVACUATE THE AREA."

It happened so fast. Before Sasori could release her, her eyes shown a most stunning purple and her chakra surrounded her body. Itachi shouted, everyone moved out, cursing, while Itachi tried to reach Sakura. She let out a blood-curdling scream before he could do anything, and as she spread her arms, Sasori's puppet disintegrated. Her form was in the air and you could feel the power radiating acres away from the location. Itachi flinched. 'I have to do something!' was all Itachi thought. 'She has the power to destroy the world…'

Itachi began moving at a most startling speed toward Sakura. She turned to face him, her face smoldered it tears and contorted with pain, _"What's going on…?_" Her voice was cracking. Her voice sounded so delicate, so sad, so painful that when they all heard her voice, they all felt emotionally horrible; their hearts reached out, wanting to console what seemed so lost and broken.

Itachi jumped into the air, grabbed Sakura and pulled her down to the ground, frantically whispering words no one could hear. Ryu bolted toward them. By the time Itachi finished his chanting, Sakura was calming down, her eyes slowly changing back to normal. When the process was over, she immediately fell asleep. Itachi sat back, wide-eyed.

Everyone came back to the scene, circling around them, asking questions, demanding answers.

Itachi got to his feet, "Ryu will explain everything. I will take Sakura to our base located in the land of the wind. This incident has brought attention to this area and our base will eventually be found. Hurry and get whatever you need. I'll meet you all there." With that, he lifted Sakura onto his back and dashed into the trees.

Everyone was focused on Ryu, who felt cold. He cleared his throat.

"As you all know, I am a wolf. An apparent legend and myth. Well, I am not. We are not. I left for reasons of my own, as I'm sure we all have," he paused, glancing at everyone, "but something I noticed about Sakura was extremely unbelievable. I just found out about this yesterday. I apologize for not mentioning it sooner but I didn't think we'd actually train this extreme. Sakura is a reincarnation of a most powerful Ancient wolf of my clan. This Ancient's name was **心に生まれた **(Mind-Born). He dates back to the beginning of everything. My clan, this world… His power was beyond anything we could imagine. The more he grew stronger, the more capable he was of destroying everything and everyone. He was greatly feared in my clan and assumed alpha for centuries. Eventually, his time came to an end. He had a wife and children, but they had disappeared along with Mind-Born. No one knew what became of them but I have an idea. I believe they ran away. Sakura herself, and her family, have my clans blood—Mind-Born's blood. I believe… I believe Sakura has inherited it from him, her Ancestor…" Ryu finished his explanation and everyone stood in utter silence.

"We could have died tonight…" Kisame slid his hand over his face, "Let's all sink this in while we get everything from the base."

"If anyone has any questions, please wait until we reach the next base. I don't like talking about my clan's secrets out in the open." Ryu left first, followed by Kisame and the rest. There was only one thing on everyone's mind though.

_'Is Sakura alright?'_

* * *

Itachi arrived and placed Sakura in her (new) room. He gave her water, nursing her back to health. She was exhausted and beaten from training. She took a lot of hits and made too many mistakes. 'We have our work cut out for us that's for damn sure,' Itachi thought.

After several hours, no one reached the base yet. Itachi grew impatient.

He went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for himself and to leave some for Sakura. He entered her room and placed it on the nightstand beside her. As he did, she began to stir.

"Sakura?" Itachi whispered. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She awkwardly sat up and looked at Itachi with a terrified expression across her face, reminding him of the time he got rid of his entire clan. He glared for a moment but looked at Sakura with longing.

"What's…what's going o-on?" Tears were already welling up. Itachi shot her a questioning look, which she answered back with, "I saw and felt everything… Why is everyone s-so-" She couldn't finish. She choked a sob and said, "Itachi, I don't understand… Why didn't you tell Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't possibly mean…?

Sakura coughed, "I know everything….everyone… It's all so **_sad_**… I can't stop crying." Itachi couldn't speak.

'What is the meaning of this? Did I miss certain details to this power she has? She knows. She knows everything…' Itachi hunched over, kneeling beside Sakura. He just couldn't believe it. Someone knows. Sakura—

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's sudden embrace. She hugged him, crying. Itachi couldn't move. His body was rigid; he didn't know how to react.

"_You could've just told Sasuke and all his pain could have gone away! He wouldn't have had to leave! Why are you doing this to him!? Why are you doing this to yourself!? **BAKA**!_" She cried and repeated herself incoherently. Itachi placed one arm around Sakura.

Minutes ticked by. Then an hour. Eventually, Sakura released her tight grip on Itachi, sniffling. Itachi stood up, "I'll get you another cup of tea."

Before Itachi could leave, Sakura asked, "Why?"

Itachi didn't turn to look at her. He merely replied, "You know why."

And he exited the room.

Sakura stared at her hands on her lap, suppressing more tears.

Because he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Writer's Note: **Hey guys! Here's chapter 9! It's probably kinda long, but you guys deserve it. R&R and tell me what you think! [:

**Chapter 9**

At Konoha, there was a very angry Tsunade.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA LEFT?**"

Tsunade was seriously angry. Naruto waited a few days to tell her because he understood and accepted Sakura's decision and thought to give her more time if Tsunade sent a search after her. Naruto took a lot of the yelling and bitching she sent at him, asking him, "_WHY DID SHE LEAVE? WHERE IS SHE GOING? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER_?"

Naruto wasn't scared of Tsunade; she's had these fits before, like when Sasuke left and after drinking a little too much. Shortly after interrogating Naruto without giving him room to speak, Kakashi appeared in the room, late as usual.

"If you want to get answers, you have to let him speak, Lady Hokage." Kakashi put away his Makeout Paradise book. Tsunade glared at him and reluctantly gave in, "Okay, okay. Naruto," she gestured for him to continue.

"I don't know where she's going but I do know that she left for the same reasons Sasuke did: to become stronger. I couldn't stop her, it wasn't my decision to make and I can't force her to stay. She'd be miserable like she's been ever since Sasuke had left. My only regret is that I wasn't able to help her or Sasuke. I'm their teammate and I let them down," Naruto looked away from Tsunade and Kakashi, "What kind of village would want a Hokage like me?"

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto for comfort, "You can't blame yourself, Naruto. I'm to blame as well. I'm just as guilty. As your sensei I should have looked out for you three more. Don't take all the blame. Nothing's your fault. They have their own paths to walk on and you have your own," he paused, then turned his attention to Tsunade, "Lady Hokage, I ask you to not send a search team for Sakura. If she wants to get strong on her own, then as her sensei, I acknowledge her decision. She's been suppressing her strength and abilities and doubting herself. I think this might do her some good."

Naruto nodded, "Now that I think about it, she's always been watching other people's backs. I should've known better than to keep her behind me. She should've been right next to me…" Naruto gave Tsunade a look, "I don't want anyone searching for her either. As her friend and teammate, I think she'll be okay. I believe in her. She's strong."

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk. She thought for a long moment, staring hard at the two ninjas in front of her. She could see that they were both serious, and would be against her if she didn't approve. She exhaled, "Very well. I'm only allowing this because I trust you both. Don't make me regret it."

And with that, they were dismissed. Naruto and Kakashi went to Ichiraku Ramen, where everyone was waiting for them to tell them the news. They were both silent on the way.

* * *

As they entered Ichiraku, everyone turned to look at them.

Ino shouted, "So, what happened!?"

Naruto let out a long sigh.

Shikamaru folded his arms, "Sounds troublesome."

Neji stood up, "C'mon Naruto, we want to know."

Lee jumped over beside Neji, "What's happened to my Sakura?"

Everyone ganged up on Naruto, demanding answers. Is Sakura really gone? Did she really leave? Why? Are they going to send a search for her like they did Sasuke?

Hinata fumbled over her words but eventually shouted, "Please!" Everyone went quiet as Hinata approached Naruto, "Please, calm down everyone. He'll t-tell you, just give him a-a moment to collect his thoughts…." She looked at Naruto hesitantly, noticing he was looking at her. She blushed considering Naruto gave her the smile she loved so much.

"Thanks, Hinata." He patted her on the back. Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled, 'sigh, young love.'

Neji smiled at Hinata for her outburst, proud she's starting to come out of her shell. He then broke the silence, "We just want to know if Sakura really did leave, Naruto. And if she did, then we'd have to go look for her, which would obviously be no problem. It'll be easy bringing her back."

Naruto looked at Neji in disbelief. He started to understand Sakura's feelings more and got angry because he realized it wasn't just him who treated her the same way. He grabbed Neji by the collar.

"Don't ever say that about Sakura- chan again! It's true! She left but you want to know why she left!? For this exact reason. She doubted herself, her abilities because no one thought she would ever be strong enough to pull through and stand on her own! And what's worse, we were a part of that! Her very own friends she trusted!" He released Neji, letting this all sink in. He looked at everyone, "Do you understand now? She left for the same reason Sasuke left: to prove everyone that she could be strong. And no, we're not going after her. Grandma Tsunade said there will be no search teams sent after her. If me, Grandma Tsunade, and Kakashi sensei believe in Sakura and understand her decision, you can understand just as well." He gave one last look at everyone. He was fuming, "I'm leaving."

He turned around back out of Ichiraku. Hinata reached out her hand, "Wait, Naruto!" and followed him out.

Neji sat back down. Lee glared at the floor, while everyone lost their appetite. Kakashi still stood there. He watched everyone handling this new information.

"Wow, can't believe billboard brow really did it. She already proved she was strong…" Ino played with her ramen. Shikamaru leaned in his chair, "Crap, now I feel bad. Great."

Choji was stuffing his face in a bowl of ramen and looked up, "What's up, guys?" He swallowed what was last of the ramen. Ino looked at Choji in disgust while Shikamaru smirked, '_That's Choji for ya._'

Neji glared his bowl. He felt humiliated, felt so stupid for not noticing anything. More importantly, he felt horrible. Tenten noticed and put a hand on his shoulder with a crooked smile, "C'mon Neji, let's go training. You need to let off some steam." Neji gave her a look, but nodded.

Lee saw them leave and added, "I'm going to go home and think about today's events. I will see you all tomorrow." He waved bye and left. If he didn't want to train, that meant he was really upset. No one said a word.

Shino and Kiba were silent the entire time. They could understand Sakura's decision and commended her for it. It must've been a hard decision to make, considering she'd be leaving everything behind.

Kakashi took a seat next to what's left of the group, "Don't beat yourselves up for all this, kids. Like Naruto had mentioned, we didn't believe in her. Now's the time to start." Kakashi ordered ramen and ate with them in silence.

* * *

Naruto ran all the way to where Team 7 took their first test with Kakashi sensei. It was nostalgic for Naruto, seeing as a lot has happened since then. How much everyone's changed and grown. He sighed, wishing to have it all back. He missed his friends and wondered if they even missed him. He took out the small album Sakura threw at him before disappearing. He flipped through all the photos, noticing some he didn't recognize.

'She took photos of her own? When? How?' He continued looking through, cracking a smile at some of them. She had pictures of Team 7. She had photos from when they first became a team. She even had photos from when they all hung out together, him, her, and Sasuke. Even from the time when they tried to unmask Kakashi sensei. She even took pictures of some of their missions, 'how did Sakura manage to take so many photos without us noticing?' Naruto thought. After looking at all the photos, he heard his name in the distance.

'Hinata,' Naruto concluded, 'I should tell her I feel better.'

Naruto followed Hinata's voice and walked over to her. Hinata turned around. She was panting from running around looking for him. He felt a little guilt, "Hey Hinata."

Hinata took a deep breath, "A-are you okay, N-naruto?" Naruto smiled at Hinata's shyness. Even though she seemed fragile, she was strong and he knew that.

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, Hinata." Every time he said her name, she'd blush. She was beginning to notice that she liked the way he said it. She fidgeted with her fingers, looking down. Naruto smiled a big smile, "See? I'm fine."

Hinata knew he was lying. She knew it hurt him to lose his team, his best friends. She wished she could do more for him. The silence grew between them. Hinata decided to break the silence first, "N-naruto," He raised his head, "W-would you l-like to…" She was nervous. Way nervous. She couldn't even finish her sentence. Naruto noticed, '_typical Hinata_,' he thought.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I'm tired. I'm going to go home. Good night." He turned to leave but Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand. She blushed beat red, realizing what she'd done.

"Naruto, please, let m-me finish…" He turned to look at her, slightly blushing. '_She's holding my hand…_'

"I was just wondering if you would like to… if you would like to…" She looked down, unconsciously tightening her grip on his hand. Naruto grinned.

"If you wanted me to walk you home, you don't have to be shy about it! You're a close friend after all. C'mon." He pulled her to him and flashed that goofy smile at her. He held her hand and started walking with her.

Hinata blushed scarlet, 'Oh-oh my gosh! He's really walking me home!' He gave her a _don't-worry-about-it-it's-my-pleasure_ kind of face. Naruto felt pleased with himself.

"Oh hey, Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto slowed down their pace. Hinata nodded, "Yes?"

He kept his gaze and asked, "You don't have to be shy around me, ya know. Do you think you can start being comfortable with me?"

Hinata blushed, almost misunderstanding his question, "Yes. I'm sorry, I just…" She trailed off. Naruto smiled, "It's okay. I just want you to speak more confident. You're strong, ya know."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Naruto. You're very strong, too!"

Naruto laughed, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. Smile like that everyday and I'll be happy."

Naruto walked Hinata home and exchanged their goodnights. Hinata couldn't sleep and neither could Naruto.

* * *

"You need to increase your speed, Sasuke. How can you ever hope to defeat Itachi?" taunted Orochimaru.

It's been two months since he last saw Sakura (_two months since Naruto explained everything to his friends, as well_). Two long months of training with Orochimaru. Sasuke was quickly getting fed up with dealing with his remarks and snarky comments. Sasuke knew he was doing it on purpose to unleash his cursed mark that he had given him long ago. Sasuke wanted to avoid it if he can.

So many things were on his mind.

'Does Sakura see my brother now that she's a part of the Akastuki? Why did she join them?'

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was curious, even worried.

'I wonder how she's holding herself with them. Did she officially join them?'

He couldn't help it. He was so frustrated. He was curious about her and was upset that his plan-his idea wasn't going to work. Now that she refused to see him, he can't get information on his older brother, and that's what angered him most.

'If Sakura really is a part of the Akatsuki now... She's no longer someone I know.'

Shoving his thoughts aside, he striked at Orochimaru with a heavy blow.

* * *

Two long months since that incident. Sakura was beginning to understand why she and Ryu were accepted into the Akatsuki. They could be critical assets to the organization. She was beginning to understand her power more as her training improved her abilities. She began to be able to control it. What she found interesting was that she could achieve telekinesis using her power. She practiced every night improving it.

Itachi told Sakura that they're going to have to change plans considering she's dangerous. They resulted to just basic standard training. They trained extensively and she refused to rest and kept up with her training, refusing to give in to her pain.

She began to excel to the point Itachi and the others were impressed.

Ryu was worried, however, 'What if the Akatsuki turn on her and use her power to achieve their goals...? What should I do when and if that time comes...?'

That day, two months ago, when everyone had come to their new base, they all went to speak to Sakura. Sakura apologized, clarifying that she couldn't control it. Ryu came to her defense and answered everyone's questions. Especially Sakura's.

Everyone looked at Sakura differently now. They treated her with newfound respect. As she looked at their faces, the story behind them was what haunted her most.

That day she saw everyone's memories at once. She couldn't control herself, it just happened. She didn't know how to handle it. She didn't tell Ryu. Only Itachi knew. She spoke to him previously about it before the guys came back.

_"Don't reveal that detail, Sakura. No one will appreciate it, let alone want to explain themselves. Keep it to yourself. And," he paused, giving her a look, "I ask that you keep my being here secret from the organization and my brother. Please." He reluctantly added the last part. Sakura nodded._

_"Don't worry, Itachi. Our goals aren't that much different if you ask me." Itachi's eyes opened in surprise._

_"What do you mean?" Itachi was anticipating her response. Sakura smiled._

_"It's only fair if I tell you, so we can be on the same page." She explained to Itachi why she had come to the Akatsuki and what had happened that influenced her decision. She told him everything._

_Itachi sat in silence beside her. Eventually he said, "Be careful, Sakura. Even though that was clever, you are at risk. I just want to make one thing clear," he raised his index finger and pointed at her, "If we ever encounter Sasuke, I want you to be present. I will ask no more of you."_

_Sakura nodded, "I will work hard and do my best. All I ask in return is to please help me out while I'm here. I think that'll cut it for the deal, don't you think?"_

_Itachi suppressed a small smile, "As you wish. Now, you should rest. You need to prepare yourself for the rest of the Akatsuki when they arrive. I imagine they won't be too happy. They won't be angry with you, but will be upset that they weren't warned." He left her, shutting the door behind him._

_Sakura laid in bed, nervous about what her power might make of her._

Training continued after everything was explained. She trained alone with everyone individually and sometimes with Ryu. Within the two months, she far surpassed everyone's expectations. Sakura noticed it, too. She was wondering if her power was the cause of it.

Even if it was, she was happy that she's making fast improvements.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _Hey, everyone! Decided to finally get serious with this story, so I'm skipping to 'two years' later. It'd be too much to go write through if I actually went by the story in the manga, so yeah. I have more chapters coming! Be excited! R&R like always, my pretties!_

CHAPTER 10

Two Years Later—

Within the last two years, Naruto didn't attempt to go after Sakura and eventually stopped going after Sasuke. He came to the conclusion that if they left to become stronger, then he should, too. Only, not like his team mates. Naruto went off with Jiraiya and trained with him during that time, hoping that the next time he comes across his friends that he can bring them back in some way if not by force.

When Naruto came back to Konoha, however, Team 7 was an imbalanced team of only one now. Tsunade had ordered for Sakura and Sasuke to be replaced. In their place, two new shinobi became Team 7's newest members. Their names are Sai and Shiki. Sai had an eye for art and wasn't in tune with his emotions, so he always appeared and spoke apathetically. Shiki on the other hand, was very energetic and enthusiastic. Naruto was against the order at first, but had to accept that his friends weren't going to come back any time soon and that this was temporary. Naruto didn't get along with Sai but that eventually changed. Naruto did get along very well with Shiki, seeing as their personalities were similar. They often hung out and enjoyed their time during missions.

This made Hinata jealous. Whenever she would see them together, she'd get upset. She started feeling discouraged, feeling foolish that she believed they had something. Kiba noticed, "You know, Hinata, you could always try talking with him, too."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks, Kiba, but he hasn't seen me all this time. It'd be weird if I suddenly showed up, right…? He hasn't come looking for me, either…"

Kiba got upset, "Hinata, you're beautiful, and a wonderful shinobi. I am proud to have you on my team. If Naruto can't recognize you for that, he's obviously not worth your time."

Hinata looked at Kiba, startled by the sudden outburst. Kiba looked straight back at her, smiling, "Go say hi, Hinata. It doesn't hurt to say hello to someone you missed. C'mon, go."

Kiba nudged her to go talk to Naruto, who of which was eating ramen with Shiki. Hinata looked back at Kiba, and smiled, "Thanks, Kiba. What would I do without you?"

Kiba snorted, "That's a good question." He walked away, wishing her luck.

Hinata grinned and walked over to Ichiraku…Slowly. When she finally reached the ramen shop, she could hear Naruto laughing with Shiki. Hinata was wondering how to approach them, but couldn't find the words. She stood behind Naruto, frozen. She missed him so much but couldn't have seen him when he came back due to being out on a mission. It was actually him. He's back home. That was all that was on her mind.

Shiki noticed Hinata's presence, and gestured to Naruto that she was there. Naruto turned to look at her and this huge grin spread across his face, "Hinata! Wow, you totally grew so much!" He stood up, blushing slightly, "I'm sorry I couldn't have said hi sooner… I really missed you."

Naruto smiled and Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She started to tear up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He leaned towards her, and Hinata choked back a sob, "I missed you so much." She leaned towards Naruto and hugged him. He hugged her tight, fully realizing how much she grew.

Shiki sat there with a small smile. She knew what she was looking at. She snuck out and left them alone, 'They need some catching up to do!'

She left and went looking for Sai. She found him more amusing to be with anyways.

Naruto was still holding Hinata. Hinata loved every moment of it. She felt safe in his arms and that was the most comforting feeling of all. But she pulled away, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

Naruto wiped a tear from Hinata's cheek and grinned, "You don't have to be sorry for missing me…ever," He hugged her again, "I really did miss you, Hinata. It makes me happy that you came out looking for me."

Totally forgetting all about Shiki, Naruto spent the rest of the day with Hinata, and almost every day after that.

* * *

Sasuke spent the last two years preparing for the day he would be able to kill Itachi. He felt he was ready, and prepared for his encounter with his brother, finally.

_'The time has finally come.' _He thought.

* * *

Even though Sakura is a part of a sinister organization, she knows who she is and that never changed. The only thing that changed was her power, which with every second grew and grew. As her power increased, she was able to transform into her true form; the form of a wolf. She realized that if she transformed with her full power, her form would become more enormous and invincible. At this point, she was already considered an S Rank ninja. Perhaps even stronger than that.

Ryu was also powerful. The only one who can match Sakura's power was Ryu. He was recognized as Sakura's complete equal and Sakura's most compatible partner. Their teamwork was pure art in itself. To say the least, the Akatsuki were proud to have them both in the organization.

Sakura was outside, watching the sunset. She was wondering if it was time to abandon the Akatsuki. She felt it was about time.

Sakura was waiting for Itachi to arrive. He broke through the greenery, and noticed Sakura. She wore the same black outfit, wearing all her sleeves. Her hair is also a lot shorter than it was before. She cut it boy short with a lot of layers, making her hair always look nappy and cool.

Itachi walked up beside her, "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"_I will speak with you telepathically. I'm thinking it's time for me to leave the Akatsuki. They served their purpose." _Sakura didn't move her gaze from the sunset. Neither did Itachi.

"I see. Once you leave, don't be surprised if the others come looking for you. They won't like losing you and Ryu." Itachi closed his eyes, "I also have something to say."

Sakura turned to look at Itachi, waiting for him to continue with his mind.

"_Sasuke will come for me soon. As I asked of you, I want you to be present. And this is what you will do."_

Itachi gave Sakura the details and Sakura faced Itachi fully, _"You're not saying that—"_

"_I am, Sakura. I am already dying as it is. I can feel myself slowly fading as time passes on. Please, do this for me. If not for me, do it for Sasuke. Don't let that man get near him. And," _Itachi paused for a long time before continuing, _"Thank you."_

Itachi faced Sakura, and gave her a smile that Sasuke only ever saw before. Itachi put all his feelings into it and Sakura felt that entirely. He basically said, 'Thank you. I am glad and honored to have known you. I will miss you.'

Sakura knew Itachi was tired, physically and emotionally. She only wished she could have done more for him. Knowing that all he's ever done is for Sasuke's sake. She only wished she could tell Sasuke the truth, but she promised Itachi to keep it a secret from him. It pains her more than anything to know that a dear friend is going through such hardship.

She shed a single tear, and couldn't contain herself. She leaned towards Itachi, and gave him a strong, warm, heartfelt hug.

Itachi was surprised at first, but decided to just let it happen otherwise she'd throw a fit.

"I'll miss you, too." Sakura released her grip and smiled. She nodded at Itachi, who did so in return, and left him alone.

Itachi and Sakura only had one thing running through their thoughts.

_'The time has finally come.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's** **Note:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R, please! :D

**Chapter 11**

Naruto and everyone else were back on the path of going after Sasuke. As always, it's never easy. On the way, they ran into another member of the Akatsuki named Tobi who decided to just give them a hard time.

Which wasted their time.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to the Uchiha hideout, where everything will take place and finally come to an end. He prepared for this day all his life. He wasn't about to be defeated.

He entered the ruin and in front of him was a stone throne.

He stood there, staring at the throne. Eventually, Itachi appeared in it.

"So, you did come."

Itachi didn't move his gaze from Sasuke. Sakura was also in the room, hidden very well. She had to watch the battle about to ensue as she was told to do. Ryu was outside, waiting for Sakura to give him the signal.

Before the battle, it was all talk. Itachi told Sasuke about Madara and his secret and all that, which actually worked on Sasuke, Sakura thought. Itachi had to scare Sasuke. She knew that.

When the battle started, Sakura found it hard to keep watching as Itachi got weaker. She was full of mixed emotions but she had to keep it under control. Otherwise, Itachi planned all this for nothing. She can't do that to him.

When the battle continued outside, Sasuke began to control lightning. Sakura's eyes widened, "_Use Susano!"_

Itachi heard her, but was already ahead of her. He thought she'd blurt out something eventually. He was more surprised she was quiet the entire time.

As the thunder came down on him, he activated his Susano.

"Let me introduce you to Susano." Itachi said as he got to his feet. Sasuke was out of chakra and was now at a great disadvantage. He threw shuriken but it all bounced off of Itachi. Susano's shielding protected him, which was all he needed for his last act.

Itachi came towards Sasuke. Sasuke backed into a wall, frustration and panic taking over him.

As Itachi finally reached him at arm's length, he poked Sasuke on his forehead.

"_Take care of Sasuke, Sakura."_

Itachi collapsed, and Sasuke stood there, feeling shocked and relieved. He looked down at his brother, smirked, collapsing right beside him.

Sakura, tears flowing, ran to them both, signaling Ryu as well. Ryu took Itachi in his arms and ran off as fast as he could as Sakura took Sasuke and followed.

* * *

During the time Tobi was playing with Naruto and the others, Zetsu appeared and told them that Itachi is dead and that Sasuke prevailed.

Tobi and Zetsu then said their goodbyes and left to go retrieve Itachi and Sasuke.

"We have to get to Sasuke before they do! Let's move!" Kakashi and the others went off in the direction of the smoke that rose high in the air. Hinata made a comment that she saw black flames. Kakashi thought to himself for a moment then shouted, "Hurry!"

* * *

Tobi and Zetsu arrived at the ruined Uchiha Hideout. Tobi searched the perimeter, but saw no sign of Itachi's corpse and Sasuke's body.

"Are you sure you saw everything, Zetsu?" Tobi turned to look at him, his tone not friendly.

"Why would I bother you if I hadn't? I didn't, however, see anyone come here. It was just me watching the entire battle." Zetsu glanced at Tobi.

Tobi's head snapped up, then he started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me! Agh, this is just too much to take in," He doubled over and sat down on the nearest rock, "Well, this sucks."

Zetsu stood beside him, "What is it?"

Tobi didn't turn to look at him, "Looks like Sakura and Ryu are no longer a part of the Akatsuki. Hurry, we got to look for them."

With that, Tobi and Zetsu disappeared in pursuit of the two.

Soon after they left, Naruto and the others arrived as well and took note that there is nothing there. That they were too late.

"Naruto…" Kakashi turned to look at him, only to find him wear a look of complete frustration full of disappointment and emotional pain.

Hinata put her hand on him, silent.

* * *

Sakura and Ryu escaped into a far away hideout that they and Itachi built for this day especially. There could be no way that they could be found. Sakura made sure of that.

Ryu took Itachi into the room they made for him. In it was an engraved stone coffin. Sakura watched Ryu place Itachi in the coffin, feeling utterly horrible. She tore her eyes away to lay Sasuke in his room. She closed the door behind her and put him in bed. She grabbed bandages and cloth and began tending to Sasuke's wounds.

Ryu soon joined her. Neither spoke a single word the entire time. Both felt horrible, and couldn't find the words to speak anyway. They continued tending to Sasuke until they were satisfied he would be okay.

They sat in their chairs, silence enveloping the room.

After for what seemed like hours, Ryu cleared his throat, "What do we do when Sasuke wakes?" Ryu thought about it and honestly had no idea what they were going to tell Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, "Who cares? I honestly feel we should tell Sasuke the truth, but we promised not to. So I guess we could tell him our truth instead. The reason why we joined the Akatsuki and…about what I am. What we are," Sakura took a deep breath, "I just hope he listens, or is willing to even speak to me."

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go wash up and get some rest. You should do the same."

Sakura nodded as Ryu left the room. She sat there, her eyes never leaving Sasuke for a moment. After Ryu was asleep in the other room, she decided to wash up as well. When she finished and returned to Sasuke's room, he was still asleep. She wore her black outfit, zipping on her sleeves. She already threw away hers and Ryu's Akatsuki cloaks. After all, they decided it was time to finally leave. Even though they left, they found it hard to, seeing as they found almost everyone a friend.

Sakura sat back down in her chair beside Sasuke, crossing her legs. She watched him as he slept. He was breathing normally and should be waking up soon. He was recovering quickly, Sakura thought. She began to feel nervous. She wasn't afraid of Sasuke. She was more afraid of what he thought of her when she joined the Akatsuki, and how she worked with his brother and how hard it is going to be having to explain it to him without telling him Itachi's truth. She tried to go through it carefully in her mind how everything will be explained. She just hoped he would believe her.

Hours passed when Sasuke finally woke up. He jerked forward, startling Sakura awake, "Jesus, Sasuke, don't do that. Holy shit," She adjusted herself in her seat yawning, "So, how do you feel?" She silently thought to herself that she hoped he felt horrible, but she knows that probably won't be true. Sasuke only stared at her in either disbelief or confusion, she couldn't tell. She leaned forward to reach his forehead to feel if there was a temperature. Before she could, Sasuke grabbed her arm, which she was expecting.

He stared at her hard, not taking his gaze off of her. She assumed he was taking it all in. The realization that he killed his brother finally, why she was there, and noticing how much stronger she is now. She returned his stare, "You going to keep staring at me or what?" She yanked her wrist out of his grip. Sasuke continued staring at her, but his gaze fell to his lap. She figured he needed some time.

"I'll bring you some food and water. Wait here," Sakura stood up and left the room. Sasuke was still in a daze when she came back with refreshments. She placed them on the nightstand beside the bed, "Here, eat something. You'll feel better." She sat back down in her chair, waiting for Sasuke to snap out of it. He sat there for 30minutes before he could even bring himself to eat.

When he finished, she cleaned after him. She returned to find him sitting up, feet over the side of his bed.

_'He's finally going to speak up, huh?'_ She brought the chair in front of him and waited.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, "Why are you here?"

"I'm the one who saved your life. I kind of have to be here," Sakura sighed, "but while I'm at it, I'll tell you everything."

Sasuke stared at her and waited. Sakura yawned. It was actually really late, "I and my friend made this hideout to keep someone from finding you. That's the gist of why we're here in general."

Sakura grabbed the water Sasuke didn't touch and took a swig. Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "Someone?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep. We need to keep Madara from finding you otherwise everything would have been for nothing." Her expression grew dark and sad, thinking of Itachi.

Many questions popped into Sasuke's head, "Why would he be looking for me?"

Sakura's expression didn't change, "Why? Because he would've fed you stupid lies to turn you against your home: Konoha. And knowing you, and knowing what he would've told you, you would've bought that bullshit; which is why I made this place so I could warn you about him."

Sasuke's expression grew skeptical, "Why would you warn me? Why should I believe what you say?" His body grew tense, as if getting ready to attack. Sakura noticed,

"Calm down, will you? Sheesh," Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to rub out the drowsiness, "Because, you are my best friend. We're a part of Team 7 remember? You didn't actually believe I honestly joined the Akatsuki with true intentions to destroy the world, did you?" She shot a look at Sasuke. Sasuke was slightly taken aback.

She sighed, "I left Konoha for the same reason you did: to get stronger. So I used the Akatsuki for that purpose. They never found out about why I was there. I guess you could say I was a spy trying to gain benefits," She laughed, "That's exactly what I was. Not anymore, though. I left, escaped, from the Akatsuki. I'm thinking about going back home…"

Sakura's voice trailed off, but brought her gaze back to Sasuke, "I honestly don't give two shits if you believe me or not. But I thought I should warn you, and that you deserve to know the reasons for my actions because you are _my friend_."

Sasuke didn't look away from her. He believed her entirely, but didn't want to trust her right away. Actually, he was more curious as to how strong she really was. He can even feel her chakra radiate off of her, something he never felt before.

Sakura folded her hands, "I also feel you should know something else," She looked at Sasuke with complete pride, "You know those wolves we heard and read about as kids?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure why that is relevant. Sakura breathed deeply before continuing, explaining everything that she had found out about herself. Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded, 'So, something about her really was different.' He took a deep breath, 'I'll admit, that's actually pretty cool.'

Sasuke looked at Sakura, finally recognizing her and accepting her as she is. He looked at her with respect, "That explains a lot. It explains why I can feel your chakra so strongly." Sasuke took a deep breath, "So much to take in."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "I'll let you rest and think about all this after I ask you one question," Sasuke's head snapped up to look at her, "…What do you plan to do after this?" She made a gesture to refer to everything.

Sasuke didn't answer her right away. He was deep in thought. Sakura expected as much, "You can just tell me later. I'll leave you alone. Let me make sure you don't have a fever first." She stood and leaned over Sasuke to feel his forehead. Sasuke watched her, noticing that her scent never changed, not even her face. And he noticed how short Sakura's hair was as well.

_'So she's really grown, huh?' _He closed his eyes.

Sakura noticed something as she made contact with Sasuke. That Itachi had handed Sasuke his eye techniques. She breathed slowly, _'If only Sasuke knew how much you truly cared, Itachi.' _

Sasuke felt something touch his face. He opened his eyes to see Sakura crying silently. It hurt her having to lie to Sasuke, knowing everything, and him nothing. The pain and knowledge was a heavy burden she had to carry. She couldn't control her feelings any longer, however. She suddenly broke down in front of Sasuke, who was surprised, and unsure how to act.

Sasuke stood up slowly. Sakura noticed how much taller he grew, even though they were only 17. _'Sasquatch,_' she thought.

He reached for her face, gently brushing away her tears as he stared into her violet eyes. Sakura stopped breathing for a second, "S-Sasuke-!"He held her face firmly in his palms.

Never taking his eyes off of her, he pulled her in for an embrace. Sakura sniffled into Sasuke's shoulder, confused over his sudden intimacy. He put his arms around her, holding her. Sakura eventually wrapped her arms around him back. It felt nice to be held, she thought silently. Many things were running through Sasuke's mind.

He felt relieved that Sakura wasn't a part of the Akatsuki. That she had an ulterior motive all along. It impressed him greatly. For her to flat out cry so suddenly though, he couldn't figure out. Did she miss him that much? Or is it something else? He felt a pinch of guilt, and the only thing he could think of to do was to give her a hug. A real hug. She wasn't that annoying and useless shinobi anymore, and he understands that now. She was probably scared all this time for him and herself. He only cared about his goal and now that it's fulfilled, what's his next move? What is his new goal?

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I'll come back to the village."

Sakura let out a whimper and hugged him tighter. He held her closer, unsure where to go from there.

What is his new goal?


End file.
